Little Bee Prime
by BeeHideLover
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Bumblebee when he was just a sparkling or his parents? Or how he met Optimus and the other Autobots? A story about our favorite scout and Autobot Leader. BB x OP - father and son.


**It's almost 2 am where I am and I really should be updating my other story but this idea has been stuck in my head for a few weeks now so I'm finally writing it down. I'm gonna be writing a few more chapters so that the story/history of Bumblebee and Optimus make sense. If I get enough feedback I might make it a bit longer with more chapters between the two so it all depends on my readers. If you have any requests on how you want them to meet feel free to let me know! Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

 **Little Bee Prime**

 _( 3rd P.O.V. )_

 _Pounding and shouting woke up the little sparkling from his recharge. Yelling could be heard from outside the room. The sparkling's sire emitted anger from the bond before blocking off completely. His carrier was full of fear and nervousness as she came in the room. Small wails of fear racked the mechling as energon tears spilled from his optics._

 _" Shh little one. Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen to you sweetspark. " She cooed. She picked him up from his small crib and brought him near her spark. The femme's soft comforting clicks and spark heat calmed the sparkling down some._

 _Gun shots echoed off the walls of the small home. The female cybertronian gasped softly from the absence of her sparkmate. An ache like no other filled her spark while she silently sobbed. The sparkling in her arms began to fidget from the lack of presence of his sire._

 _His carrier cradled him to her chassis in an attempt to muffle her sobs. She sent love and adoration through the bond to the younger cybertronian._

 _She walked to the door and punched in the code. The swooshing sound of the door broke the silence in the hall. She poked her head out the entrance and when deemed safe, crept out towards a safe place to hide her sparkling._

 _She stepped into the living room to rest her optics on the corpse of her offlined sparkmate. Energon leaked on the floor from his gunshot wounds. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard pedsteps coming from the other end of the household._

 _If she didn't hide her little bundle of joy, they would both die. She wasn't stupid enough to try the door. Knowing whoever came in had high jacked the security. Probably a high tech mech working for the Decepticons._

 _She frantically looked around for a safe place to hide her sparkling when her optics fell upon a high place in the wall. She quickened her pace and undid the screws that held the plating in place. She gently placed the young one in the vent and looked at him with sorrow filled leaky optics._

 _" You must be quiet Bumblebee. We love you. So much. Sire loves you. Carrier loves you. We'll always be with you sweetspark. " She lightly touched his spark casing. Bumblebee grabbed her digit tightly. He clicked and whirled sadly. In return, his carrier filled their bond with love and reassurance._

 _The light grey and black femme pulled back her servo from her sparkling and closed the vent plating back in place. Try as she might, she couldn't keep the tears from flowing down her face plates. Unknowingly to her, she locked optics with her little one for the last time through the cracks of the vent._

 _" Till all are one. " She whispered._

 _" There you are! " A deep threatening voice caused her to jump._

 _The femme automatically grabbed the only weapon she had on her. She took out a dagger from her subspace and pointed it shakily in both servos at the looming figure of the Decepticon._

 _" Stay away 'Con! " She threatened. His booming laughter shook her to her core._

 _" And what's a small femme like you gonna do to stop me? " He asked amused._

 _" Rule one: never underestimate your opponent. " Before he could react, she threw the dagger across the room and hit him right under his spark casing. His vocals roared in pain as he fell to his knees. She went to dash to bypass the locked door when the 'Con caught her by surprise and tackled her to the floor by using his weight to his advantage._

 _" Rule two: never turn your back on the enemy. " He sneered in her right audio._

 _He managed to gain the upper hand and shot his hand straight through her armor and spark casing. She gasped in pain as he grabbed onto her spark. She knew then that this would be her last moment before she went offline and to the Well of Sparks. For the last time, she sent all the love she could to her fidgety sparkling and closed off the bond so that he wouldn't have to feel her pain when she died._

 _" Any last words femme? " He taunted. She went for one last jab._

 _" Go to pit Decepti-creep. " She spat energon in his face. He yelled in anger. The Decepticon jerked his servo back in retaliation and basked in the pain his victim was suffering. Her blue optics flickered on and off for a few moments until going dark along with the rest of her body as it sunk to the floor._

 _( Bumblebee's P.O.V. )_

 _Bumblebee didn't understand what was happening. One moment he was recharging peacefully when he felt his sire bond empty and the next his carrier was hiding him in a vent._

 _His CPU couldn't comprehend what was going on. All that he caught on was the love and adoration his carrier was sending him while his spark knew something bad had happened to his sire and that the same fate would be bestowed to his carrier._

 _For his whole life ( which wasn't very long ), it had only been his sire, carrier and him. And now there was a looming threat in their household breaking them apart. His first response to the situation was to curl up to one of his parental figures' spark to protect himself but now he was all alone laying in a wall vent. At the moment all he could do was watch the frightening scene develop before him._

 _His carrier threw a weapon at the scary mech and ran to the door. She wasn't fast enough and the big mech pinned her to ground. Bumblebee felt his carrier send him love and reassurance when he started to fidget and shake from terror. She blocked of the bond before anything else could happen. The two fighting cybertronians exchanged a few words until the bigger of the two pulled his carrier's spark out of her body._

 _All at once Bumblebee's world came crashing down. In a matter of less than two breems, the poor mechling had lost both his carrier and sire. For an older sparkling, it wouldn't be a problem, physically, since they would be able to survive through the trauma. However, a sparkling of Bumblebee's age needed a bond to survive. Without one, his spark would parish forever. This was the case for many sparklings his age that were left on the street. He only had one mega - cycle at most before he went offline._

 _He cried out from the absence of his carrier and attracted the attention of the only other living being in the room._

 _" Ahh. I was beginning to wonder where they hid you. " Two glowing red optics appeared in front of Bumblebee. He began to squirm in fright. The mech ripped off the vent plating but before he could touch Bee the front door was torn apart._

 _" Iacon Police! Put your servos on top of you helm! " New voiced filtered the household._

 _Bumblebee was shaking with fear. His CPU didn't know how to react to the situation. However he was slightly relieved that the scary mech was taken out of his sight._

 _Two servos grabbed his body gently from his laid out position in the vent. Bee looked up to see two blue optics gazing into his own. A black and white mech with a red chevron looked down at the newborn sparkling. He cooed at the little one when he started to wail at the unknown mech._

 _" I'm gonna need a medic ASAP! I've got a sparkling over here that needs checking over. Someone get me Ratchet now! "_

 _Bumblebee's processors couldn't take it anymore and he passed out from exhaustion._

 _TBC..._

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
